


One Last Night in Barcelona

by RightNow2808



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Top!Roger, bottom!Rafael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: Rafa was smiling. It seemed like his smile never left those full lips when he was off court. It has never ceased to make Roger all warm inside. His face was relaxed, hair messy and kind brown eyes clouded with sleepiness and slightly unfocused and in that moment Roger thought the man in front of him was the most beautiful creature in the world, despite the many flaws he had. In moments like that Roger forgot that Rafa was aging, that his hair was thinning, that the skin around his eyes got more and more wrinkled, that his body continued betraying its owner with every passing tournament more and that it was just a matter of time until Rafa’s body demands rest and no more trophies will be won.





	One Last Night in Barcelona

It was late. The moon was shining brightly, its light shining through the open window and casting a silver light right on the king-sized bed on top of which Rafael was sleeping. Roger stood by the window, looking out through the glass. The empty streets below were silent at this time of the night and Roger opened the window without the fear of waking Rafa up.

The cool breeze caressed his skin and goose bumps appeared. A soft sigh escaping Rafa's lips directed Roger's attention back to the bed. Rafa's completely bare body was lying atop of the sheets. The Spaniard was asleep, his breathing loud and even, hands clenched in the sheets on either side of his head. His muscled back, perky ass and strong thighs were on full display, never ceasing to amaze Roger with their pure beauty.

He turned back towards the outside world. He’s always been forced to choose in between those two. Rafa and the rest of the world. He could never decide. He thought of his beautiful children, how they’re going to wake up in the morning and ask Mirka where their father is. He thought of his wife’s face, how sadness will cloud her eyes when she’ll say that her husband is just visiting a friend. He felt guilt stab him right into the heart and for a second he couldn’t even breathe. What was he doing here? He was overstaying his welcome here in Barcelona. He wanted to see Rafa play in the finals, but for what cost? He could catch a flight in three hours, he could be home in five. 

He had almost decided to reach for his phone, book a flight and disappear before Rafa even woke up, but then the said man’s soft voice broke the silence before he could.

“Rogi?” 

With a heavy sigh, Roger turned around and forced a smile upon his face. He couldn’t let him know what was just going on in his head. 

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” he said quietly and made his way to the bed. Rafa immediately scooted more to one side and Roger laid down. 

“You didn’t,” he replied, making the older man look at him. Rafa was smiling. It seemed like his smile never left those full lips when he was off court. It has never ceased to make Roger all warm inside. His face was relaxed, hair messy and kind brown eyes clouded with sleepiness and slightly unfocused and in that moment Roger thought the man in front of him was the most beautiful creature in the world, despite the many flaws he had. In moments like that Roger forgot that Rafa was aging, that his hair was thinning, that the skin around his eyes got more and more wrinkled, that his body continued betraying its owner with every passing tournament more and that it was just a matter of time until Rafa’s body demands rest and no more trophies will be won. 

He knew about every single injury on Rafa’s body, he knew it better than his own. Even when the injury heals, a scar always remains and those often cause trouble later on in life. The brown eyed man lying on the bed beside him, was amazing, Roger thought. His mind was strong, stronger than his injured body and he was so endlessly proud of him. 

Rafa reached out, his rough fingers tracing the skin of Roger’s face. 

“What you thinking about?” he asked softly. Roger’s smile widened. Rafa managed to brush his English up so well, but when he was tired or sleepy, he often swallowed words up and Roger just couldn’t help but be daringly fond of it. 

“Just… you… me, us,” he admitted easily. Talking to Rafa has always been easy. Maybe just because he knew that the younger man would never say anything to hurt him, even if it meant hurting himself. Roger had shamefully taken advantage of that far more times than he should. 

“What about us?”

“About how old we’re getting. Tennis is not for old men, Raf,” he said. Saying it out loud had somehow made it more painful, but he managed to hide the fact he had been thinking of leaving just a minute before. A defeated sigh left his lips and his eyes closed for mere seconds. When he opened them again, he found the smile from Rafa’s face turned into a deep frown. He suddenly looked years older. 

“Why are you thinking dark thoughts, Rogi?” he asked, his voice taking an edge to it, almost being careful not to upset Roger, never to upset Roger. “We are winning now, no? You won Australian Open and Wimbledon, you won Indian Wells, Miami, Halle. What more you wanna win?” His eyes got a spark as he spoke of Roger’s achievements. 

“Yes, but that’s today, yes? Who knows what’s going to happen tomorrow or in next year or in next ten years,” he said. A fond smile returned to Rafa’s lips after his confession.

“You’ll still be winning. Not in tennis maybe, but you’ll always be a winner.” Rafa’s voice sounded so sure and Roger couldn’t help but relax a little. All the doubts of the night slowly started to slip away, as his lover ran his hand over his face. He turned his face a pressed a kiss to the tip of one of Rafa’s fingers, not missing the way Rafael shivered at that. 

“You always know what to say,” Roger murmured. “Thank you so much.” Rafa’s lips stretched into a grin that lit his whole face up at those words. It was like sun shining through the storm clouds. 

“You’re very welcome, no?” 

Roger smiled to, because how couldn’t he? He scooted closer throwing an arm around Rafa’s waist and pulling him in until their bodies were pressed together. Their lips joined easily, the movement memorised after so many years. It was sweet and slow, like Rafa wanted to punctuate his former words. Calming Roger down, assuring him, as always when it came to their relationship.

Roger was about to pull away when Rafa’s hand slipped from his face to the back of his neck, keeping him close, moaning into the kiss prettily – nothing like the sounds he makes on court – and opening his mouth obediently when Roger’s tongue came out to lick over those red lips. Roger felt arousal pooling in his tummy as he explored his lover’s hot mouth, the skin of Rafa’s back scorching hot where he was touching it with his hand.

Their bodies were tired and sensitive from the evening before and the younger man whimpered high in his throat when Roger’s hand slipped from the small of his back to his ass, fingers slipping in between his ass cheeks and brushing over his wet entrance. 

“Ahh,” he moaned and ended the kiss, because he had to breathe. He found Roger’s eyes dark and demanding and his cock twitched weakly. He panted through open mouth and Roger could see the insides of it – his perfectly straight white teeth and talented dark pink tongue. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt his own length coming to life while his clever fingers felt around Rafa’s skin.

“I want to fuck you, can I do that?” he asked. His voice got dangerously low and seductive and Rafa’s hips bucked forward, because he just couldn’t help himself. 

“Oh, please, yes,” he mumbled. His eyes got unfocused again and Roger got scared for a second, like many times before, because Rafael just gave himself over completely to Roger to do with him as he pleased and Roger was afraid of the control he had. He loved it at the same time. 

Rafa noticed the hesitance that must have shown in his eyes. Of course he did. 

“It’s okay, Rogi, you can, I promise,” he said, his voice so completely sincere that the older man wanted to cry. He brought his fingers up to Rafa’s mouth instead, pushing them through parted lips, letting them get coated in thick saliva. He pulled them out when they were completely drenched, leaving a mess behind as they made their way back to Rafa’s backside. 

“Put your leg around my waist,” Roger said and Rafa did as told, bringing himself even closer, their fronts pressed together and half hard cocks rubbing against each other. He threw his leg over Roger’s hip, exposing himself to his lover’s fingers. He pressed a kiss to Roger’s jaw, before hiding his face into the older man’s neck.

Roger pressed in two fingers right away, knowing Rafa could take it after he was in him just a few hours before. Rafa’s body tensed, leg tightening its grip on Roger’s waist, hole clenching around the intrusion and whining prettily into the skin of Roger’s neck. 

“Oh,” he moaned, hips jerking when Roger pressed his fingers in deep, brushing over his sensitive prostate. 

“Sensitive?” Roger asked, his free hand pushing Rafa’s hair off his forehead, before wrapping gently around the back of his neck to keep him close. Rafa’s fingers were leaving angry red marks on the skin of Roger’s shoulder. 

“Yes,” he whimpered, panting heavily. Roger kept the movements of his fingers slow, but he should have known it would never be good enough for his lover. Just a few moments later Rafa was whining for more, for faster, because his body couldn’t decide if he was feeling good or hurting and he was really fucking sensitive, but wanted- “Oh, Roger.”

Rafa’s body was shaking all over and Roger panicked for a moment, pulling his fingers out and bringing his hand up to hold Rafa’s jaw. The younger man whimpered at the loss, ignoring Roger’s searching gaze and reaching down to take himself into his hand, arching his hips forward and Roger cursed – in German – before he pushed Rafa down flat on his back, reaching over him to grab lube from the nightstand.

When he looked back to Rafa’s face the man’s eyes were closed, mouth opened and when Roger’s gaze travelled down, his eyes feasted on Rafa’s chest, his tiny pink nipples, flat stomach covered with tanned soft skin and further down to his crotch, where his cock was hard and flushed, standing upright in the mess of soft dark pubic hair. His lean fingers were curled around it so tightly that the tendons in his wrist popped out and Roger needed to get his hands on that. 

He climbed over one of Rafa’s legs, successfully kneeling him in the thigh in the process, and nestled in between Rafa’s spread thighs. He slicked three of his fingers up and reached back to where they belonged. As he pushed all of them inside, he leaned down and messily kissed his lover with more tongue and teeth than necessary, but it was too hot for him to care and Rafa was making those needy noises every time he moved his fingers, like he just couldn’t help himself and Roger had to pull away and- breathe.

“Jesus, Roger- fuck,” Rafa panted, throwing his head back, exposing his tanned neck and Roger immediately took his chance, pressing his lips against the soft skin, biting, sucking, leaving marks, because he needed everyone to know that Rafa was only his-

“Tell me you’re mine,” he growled when a wave of possessiveness suddenly washed over him, digging his fingers in with more force than necessary. 

“Yes, oh, Rogi, yes, I’m yours, I’m yours- oh, please-“ His body arched, chest pressing against Roger’s. Happy with Rafael’s answer Roger latched his mouth back onto Rafa’s neck and sucked, his fingers pressing deep inside. 

The room was too hot and Roger couldn’t breathe. Rafa was slowly falling apart under his touch, trembling everywhere, skin scorching hot and covered in sweat. His eyes were so dark, Roger noted, before he kissed those red lips again. He pulled his fingers out and managed to coat himself with lube thoroughly, before whispering against Rafa’s lips.

“Want you on your hands and knees.”

Rafa looked at him through hooded eyes, dark eyelashes casting shadows on his high cheekbones and Roger kissed him again because he just couldn’t help himself. Rafa responded to the kiss shakily, before pushing Roger away with a hand on his chest and turning around clumsily and Roger would giggle if Rafa didn’t bury his face in the pillow he was hugging and present his beautiful backside. 

Roger cursed – in French this time – and just stared, because the sight in front of him was beautiful and he couldn’t believe this man still put up with him even after Roger had hurt him so many times. He pressed a kiss to the base of his spine, in between the two beautiful dimples there. He then knocked Rafa’s thighs further apart with his knees, took a hold of himself and pressed inside into where they both knew he belonged. No words were needed. 

Rafa made a sound Roger had never heard before, his fists clenching in the pillow, muscles trembling everywhere. There was some pain, but it was sweet and Rafa just wanted more of this, more of his lover. Roger, who slid in in one smoot thrust, paused and curled one hand around Rafa’s hip. He panted and wiped off the sweat gathering above his upper lip. He would never get enough of being inside his lover, he was sure of that.

He used the other hand to spread Rafa’s cheeks, staring intently at the place where they were joined. His thumb slid there to explore, brushing gently over the stretched skin. They shuddered in tandem at the sensation. 

“Rogelio, move!” Rafa commanded, his voice breaking in the middle of the second word, but Roger obeyed nonetheless, pulling out almost all the way before jerking his hips back forward. He built a steady pace, holding Rafa in place with both of his hands on his hips.

Rafa was moaning, but the beautiful moans were muffled by the pillow, so Roger made the only thing possible – he grabbed Rafa’s hair with one hand and pulled him up, wrapping the other one around his waist to keep him stable. The moans were loud and clear then and Roger hoped their hotel neighbours could hear them. 

He could press his lips to Rafa’s neck that way, suck even more bruises into the soft skin while fucking groans and whimpers out of the body pressed against him. 

“You are so tight, baby, fucking amazing,” Roger whispered into Rafa’s ear. Rafael moaned high in his throat in response, his ass pushing back, meeting Roger’s thrusts. One of his hands held his weight up, while the other one sneaked back to rest against Roger’s hip, nails digging in every once in a while.

“Harder,” Rafael hissed through gritted teeth, eyes closed in immense pleasure cursing through him. Roger sped up his thrusts, fucking into the younger man with more force, until the wet slaps of skin against skin filled the hotel room. Rafa’s pretty moans mixed with them.

Roger found himself feeling so much at the same time. He just couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Rafa like this, how lucky he was to have Rafa love him. He wanted to give the younger man anything he wanted in return. If harder was what Rafa wanted, Rogers was going to give it to him harder.

He pushed Rafa back down until he was resting on his forearms and his beautiful back was once more on display. Pistoling his hips against Rafa’s ass, Roger began a messy but rough rhythm, his cock pressing in deeper than before, touching places Rafa’s fingers could never and he just took it, sweat gathering on the skin of his back, tiny rivulets running down his spine.

“Yes,” Roger hissed, “Is this hard enough for you?” 

Rafael whimpered again, but something that sounded like ‘more, please’ passed his lips and Roger gritted his teeth against the pain that was spreading through his lower spine and the burn in his thighs and ass and fucked Rafa with all he had. 

He almost slipped out of Rafa accidentally a few times, but with a grip his lover’s hole had on his cock, Roger wasn’t sure it was even possible. It was like Rafael just didn’t want him to leave his body empty and alone. Roger’s heart clenched at that. 

He pressed his hand down on the small of Rafa’s back, wanting to make this even better, and pushed down. Rafa obediently arched his back, his ass pushing out and Roger changed the angle just slightly, knowing Rafael’s body all too well, and there it was – Rafael screamed, his voice cracking and Roger knew it was because his prostate was sensitive and it was so fucking hot, he wasn’t sure how to breathe.

“Jesus, you like that so much, don’t you?” he asked, barely anything more than a growl. His hand was still holding Rafa down, forcing him to stay like this, to just take it. He sneaked his other hand around, fingers wrapping around his lover’s hard cock, thumb pressing against the slit where droplets of precome had gathered. “Fuck, Rafa, you’re so wet. So good for me. Looking fucking sexy like this. It looks like belong on my cock, Rafa, god.”

Roger just kept talking not giving Rafa enough chance to reply to anything, but his hips were twitching at Roger’s every sentence, hard cock pulsing out another drop of precome. He was so close, Rafa suddenly realised. The heat in his belly was unbearable, balls tightening up painfully and he wanted to warn Roger, but the orgasm crashed upon him too quickly. In mere seconds he was crying out, eyes squeezing shut and tears slipping through them, hips stuttering back and forth, fucking into Roger’s lose fist and back onto Roger’s cock.

His body barely had anything to give, but a small spurt of his seed still dripped onto the still damp bed and made a new mess there. He couldn’t remember if he screamed, because the ringing in his ears was too loud, but he clearly remembered his hole clamping down on Roger almost painfully. 

He almost blacked out and when he came back to himself seconds later, Roger was still fucking into his roughly, grunts coming out of his mouth and it was painful then, but Rafa had to satisfy Roger so he pressed his ass out even further, opening himself up and giving everything he had to give. 

“Did you just come?” Roger asked. His voice held amazement.

“Yes,” Rafa whimpered. He wasn’t embarrassed of how quickly Roger could make him come.

“Fucking Hell, you’re so amazing,” Roger said and pressed a kiss to his spine, before straightening up again, fucking Rafa to get himself off and this was what Rafael lived for. To be fucked like this. To be used like this. To be loved like this.

His hole was still twitching sporadically – aftermath of the strong climax and it got Roger off quickly. A few thrusts and a whimpered warning later he wrapped both of his hands around Rafa’s hips to hold him in place as he pressed himself deep inside, hips stuttering off-rhythm as he came. He filled Rafa up knowing that the liquid will follow him out once he pulls away.

He didn’t want to pull away just yet. He folded himself over Rafa’s sweaty back, their skin sticking together as he panted against his lover’s skin. He started kissing the knobs of Rafa’s spine one by one all the way to his neck, where he nuzzled against the other man’s ear.

“I love you,” he whispered. “It might not always seem like it, but I do.” He felt Rafa grin. 

“Is okay, Rogi. You don’t have to love me all the time. I will be happy with whatever you give me.” Roger’s heart clenched again. He wondered if he was going to die of heart attack some day. 

“Fuck, you’re so amazing,” Roger said again. Just because he could. Raga giggled slightly and it warmed Roger’s belly. They moved fluidly until Rafa was lying on his stomach and Roger was pressed against the length of him, his softening cock still pressed inside Rafa’s wet hole.

This was what they both loved. Just knowing that they always had this. Nobody could ever stop them from doing this. From meeting up, fucking, loving each other. Roger was happy when he thought about this. He wouldn’t give Rafa up for anything in the world, he decided and pressed another kiss to Rafa’s neck.

The younger man hummed in approval, almost as if he could hear Roger’s thoughts and maybe he could. He had always understood Roger so well, it honestly wouldn’t surprise him.

“I love you too, you know,” Rafa murmured a few seconds later. Like it was a secret he was shy to admit although it had been said for many times before. 

It was always a secret between the two of them. That’s what made this – them – so special.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave any prompt you might have for me in the comments :)  
> Follow me on Tumblr: generousrebelpeanut  
> :D


End file.
